Trip Down Halloween Lane
by kzlovers
Summary: This is an alternate time line. Ratchet and Alister live on Fastoon. Kaden and Ratchet's mother, Cara, are off the planet for business matters so Alister is taking young Ratchet trick or treating.


This is a birthday one-shot for Jackfrost12 on deviantart. Happy Birthday! I hope you like it :)

A Ratchet and Clank Fanfic

Warnings: none

Genre: Family type themes, cuteness

Summary: This is an alternate time line. Ratchet and Alister live on Fastoon. Kaden and Ratchet's mother, Cara, are off the planet for business matters so Alister is taking young Ratchet trick or treating.

Hope everyone enjoys and happy Halloween!

Trip Down Halloween Lane

Two Lombaxes could be seen scurrying around. They seemed quite disorganized and the living room that they were in was a mess. Papers and files were cluttered everywhere. Somehow, however, the two seemed to get all the necessary paper work into their bags as well as their actual luggage by the front door in the nick of time.

*ding dong*

"Good, he's here." The male Lombax grinned as he went to answer the door. He opened it to see a white Lombax standing there. "Alister!" He grinned more.

"Hello Kaden." Alister nodded back but had a smile on his face as well.

Kaden then let his best friend into his home. Azimuth was in the hall but the living room was not far from the entrance to the house so he was able to see into the room.

"Last minute organizing I see." Azimuth mused.

Kaden did an awkward laugh before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, well, the whole business meeting was last minute."

"I understand." Alister then turned his head some as he entered the living room. "Where's Ratchet?"

"Upstairs. Cara just went to get him." Kaden answered, "Thank you so much for coming here on such short notice, and for agreeing to take Ratchet trick or treating as well as stay with him until we get back."

The general looked at his friend and smiled, "No need to thank me. You know you can ask anything of me."

Cara then walked into the room holding a small yellow Lombax. He was no older than the age of four. He was just in a tee shirt and sweat pants at the moment. He looked and saw the general before smiling. He had teeth but a baby tooth fell out recently so one was missing in the front. Cara put the younger down.

"Uncle Alister!" Ratchet cried happily before running over to give him a hug around one of his legs. This caused Azimuth to laugh slightly. He cared about the young one just as much as he cared for his best friend.

"Well, we're heading off. Again, thank you Alister." Kaden said.

Kaden and Cara went to give Ratchet goodbye hugs and kisses, though this proved to be kind of difficult since he did not want to let go of Azimuth's leg. They finally succeed in their task before waving and heading off. It was around six o'clock in the evening when the two parents were gone.

Alister looked down at Ratchet. "Have you had supper?" Ratchet his head. "I'll make you something before we go out."

Ratchet grinned and followed the elder into the kitchen. Azimuth looked through the cupboards to see what there was. Kaden never minded him looking around for food when he watched Ratchet, in fact, he encouraged it, but that's because Kaden didn't remember half of what was in these cabinets.

He pulled out a can of chicken noddle soup. He looked back at the younger. "How does this sound?"

Ratchet nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Yeah!" This was one of his favorites.

Alister then got out a bowl before putting it in the microwave. He figured a quick supper would be good so they were not out too late. When the timer went off, the general took out the soup and placed the bowl in front of Ratchet before sitting next to him.

"Be careful. It's hot."

The younger nodded before blowing on the first spoonful. This process went on for around another fifteen minutes or so.

Once done, Ratchet got up and took his bowl. He wanted to put it in the sink but was a little too small to reach it at the moment. Alister smiled before getting up and putting the bowl in the sink for him. He rinsed it but would worry about hard core cleaning when they returned. Right now, however, they needed to get going. There was only oh so much time for trick or treating.

They got to the stairs, and Ratchet was capable of walking up them, but instead he put his arms up in the air. "Would you carry me Uncle Alister?"

Alister looked down at Ratchet and smiled. How could he say no to a face like that? He leaned down and picked the other up before traveling up the stairs and going to Ratchet's room.

Once in the younger's room, Azimuth put him down. The Halloween costume for Ratchet was on the bed. The changing then began. Ratchet was very obedient and calm while Alister helped him get into his costume. The ending result showed him that Ratchet was now a vampire.

"Yay! I'm a vampire!" Ratchet then started running around the room; pretending to fly like some vampires can. Alister laughed.

"Alright Ratchet. Let's get going. We don't want to start too late."

Ratchet stopped and looked, "Why not?"

"Because then all of the best candy will be gone."

The younger's eyes widened, "Ok! Let's go."

Azimuth picked the other up once more before carrying him down the stairs. When downstairs, Alister made sure to grab Ratchet's pumpkin bag for candy. He gave it to the younger Lombax before taking his hand and going outside to start trick or treating.

They started on the street Ratchet lived on. He knew all the neighbors and he probably got more candy than others kids because he knew them. He was also probably too cute for anyone not to give him extra.

Once done on the street the younger lived on, they started their exploration on streets nearby to find more houses for Halloween candy.

Ratchet's bag was getting full after the next couple of streets. They had been out for a little over an hour now. They were both having fun, but the general knew they needed to head back.

"It's getting late. We need to head back now."

Ratchet was holding one of Alister's hands at the time. He squeezed his hand a little before looking up at the older Lombax, "Why?"

Alister looked down at the four year old. "Well, I don't want to keep you out too late. You need to go to bed soon as well."

Ratchet pouted slightly. The general really hated it when he pouted. It was so hard to say no to the other when he made that face.

"Are you going to leave once you take me home?"

Azimuth was slightly confused by the question. "No, I'm going to be staying with you for the next couple days."

The two Lombaxes walked back to the younger's house soon after. The walk was not long because they had not gone too far. Once inside, the general carried Ratchet upstairs and helped him change into pajamas.

Ratchet grinned at the older, "Thank you for taking me out trick or treating."

Alister smiled back, "You're welcome Ratchet."

Azimuth picked up the younger and spun him around in circles. The child giggled happily. He was then placed in bed before being tucked in.

"Uncle Alister?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"Why do you always have to leave when you come over?"

Alister answered, "Well, I come to visit or take care of you for certain periods of time. It does not last forever…"

"But why?!" Ratchet interrupt while starting to tear up a little.

Azimuth's eyes widened and he started to wipe away the tears. "Ratchet, even though I cannot always stay, I want you to know that I will always come back."

Ratchet seemed to calm down slightly after this was said. "R-Really?"

"Yes. I will always come back. Every time I leave, I will return."

"You promise?"

Alister smiled, "I promise."

He then gave the child a hug before he finished tucking him in. The general then stood up and went to the door. He looked back at the small Lombax and smiled.

"Goodnight Ratchet."

He grinned back, "Goodnight Uncle Alister."

The lights were switched off and the older decided to get ready for bed himself. He was sure the younger would be getting him up early like he usually does when he stays to watch Ratchet. It didn't bother him any though. He cared about Ratchet like he was his own child and he always would.

*Happy Birthday Jackfrost12! I hope you liked it. And happy Halloween to all other readers! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
